Egypt is Burning
Egypt is Burning is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifth case of Travel in Time (Season 6) and the two-hundred ninety-sixth case overall. It is the final case to take place in Ancient Times. Plot Jack and the player went to Cleopatra's warship to convince her and Mark Antony to stop the incoming burning of Egypt in their war against Octavian. There however, they found Antony with his throat slit. During the investigation, the team convinced Octavian to hold a ceasefire while they found Antony's killer. Soon after, Nebet revealed she had disobeyed Amy's orders for her to stay put in the time machine and that she had found Cleopatra in the ruins of her palace. Amy then reluctantly allowed Nebet to join Jack and the player as they maneuvered through Egypt. Later, the team got word that Octavian was planning to continue his attack, prompting the team to rush the investigation. They then found enough evidence to incriminate Cleopatra in the murder. Upon admitting to her crime, Cleopatra said that she and Antony had realized that they were going to be defeated by Octavian's forces. Knowing that Antony wanted an honorable death, Cleopatra helped him, slashing his sword against his throat after sharing one final kiss. The team then surrendered Cleopatra to the Romans so that Octavian could hold her trial. Octavian then announced she would be dragged through the streets of Rome and fed to the lions at the Circus Maximus. Refusing the sentence, Cleopatra committed suicide via serpent bite. Post-trial, Jack and the player talked to Octavian, who decided to consult the gods on whether to continue the war or not. To rig the divination, the team's search led them to ask priestess Euterpe to fake a bad omen for them. After they had found three ravens, with which Euterpe could conduct a fake augury, she started it, telling Octavian that he must leave Egypt to retain his dominion over Rome, to which Octavian hesitated and eventually decided to leave Egypt, stopping the war. Meanwhile, Zara and the player found some plant resin for Kai to use to protect the time machine reactor from rusting, ending with Zara giving Kai a kiss. After all the events, Orlando suggested that they take Nebet to 2029 so the T.I.M.E. scientists could figure out what to do with her. They then traveled to the year 2029, only to land in the middle of the 1969 Woodstock festival. Summary Victim *'Mark Antony' (found with his throat slit) Murder Weapon *'Victim's Sword' Killer *'Cleopatra' Suspects C296P1.png|Octavian C296P2.png|Euterpe C296P3.png|Yuya C296P4.png|Cleopatra C296P5.png|Brutus Quasi-suspect(s) C296PQ1.png|Kai Malano C293PQ1'.png|Nebet Killer's Profile *The killer consumes blue lotus. *The killer has a cold. *The killer wears perfume. *The killer is female. *The killer wears gold. Crime Scenes C296CS1A.jpg|Cleopatra's Warship C296CS1B.jpg|Upper Deck C296CS2A.jpg|Lower Deck C296CS2B.jpg|War Room C296CS3A.jpg|Destroyed Palace C296CS3B.jpg|Palace Ruins Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cleopatra's Warship. (Clues: Trap Door, Victim's Laurel Wreath, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Mark Antony) *Examine Trap Door. (Result: Trap Door; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Lower Deck) *Investigate Lower Deck. (Prerequisite: Trap Door unlocked; Clues: Toga Brooch Symbol, Hand Mirror Mirror Back, Torn Cloth) *Examine Brooch Symbol. (Result: Octavian's Brooch; New Suspect: Octavian) *Confront Octavian about Mark Antony's murder and the attack on Egypt. (Prerequisite: Octavian's Brooch identified) *Examine Hand Mirror Back. (Result: Mirror Inscription; New Suspect: Euterpe) *Ask Euterpe why she's in Egypt. (Prerequisite: Mirror Inscription unraveled) *Examine Torn Cloth. (Result: Flag; New Suspect: Yuya) *Find out what Yuya's doing on Cleopatra's ship. (Prerequisite: Flag restored) *Examine Victim's Laurel Wreath. (Result: Green Substance) *Analyze Green Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a cold) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer consumes blue lotus) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Speak to Cleopatra about the murder and Octavian's attack on Egypt. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Destroyed Palace; Profile updated: Cleopatra consumes blue lotus) *Investigate Destroyed Palace. (Prerequisite: Cleopatra interrogated; Clues: Smoldering Debris, Faded Map) *Examine Smoldering Debris. (Result: Bloody Sword) *Analyze Bloody Sword. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Victim's Sword; Attribute: The killer wears perfume; New Crime Scene Unlocked: War Room) *Investigate War Room. (Prerequisite: Bloody Sword analyzed; Clues: Broken Vase, Burlap Sack) *Examine Broken Vase. (Result: Vase) *Analyze Vase. (12:00:00) *Ask Euterpe why she broke Mark Antony's vase. (Prerequisite: Vase analyzed; Profile updated: Euterpe consumes blue lotus, has a cold and wears perfume) *Examine Burlap Sack. (Result: Open Sack) *Confront Yuya about the sack of gold. (Prerequisite: Burlap Sack opened; Profiles updated: Yuya has a cold and wears perfume, Cleopatra wears perfume) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Sea Attack Annotations; New Suspect: Brutus) *Talk to Brutus about Mark Antony's murder. (Prerequisite: Sea Attack Annotations unraveled) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Upper Deck. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Folded Clothes, Chest, Torn Parchment) *Examine Folded Clothes. (Result: Turquoise Powder) *Examine Turquoise Powder. (Result: Malachite) *Confront Cleopatra about her Gaulish disguise. (Prerequisite: Malachite identified under microscope; Profile updated: Cleopatra has a cold) *Examine Chest. (Result: Open Chest) *Ask Brutus about his opulent gift to Mark Antony. (Prerequisite: Chest opened; Profile updated: Brutus consumes blue lotus) *Examine Torn Parchment. (Result: Parchment) *Analyze Parchment. (09:00:00) *Question Octavian about his personal vendetta against the victim. (Prerequisite: Parchment analyzed; Profile updated: Octavian consumes blue lotus, has a cold and wears perfume) *Investigate Palace Ruins. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Sheath, Pile of Broken Pots) *Examine Sheath. (Result: Flaky Particles) *Analyze Flaky Particles. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine Pile of Broken Pots. (Result: Bloody Figurine) *Analyze Bloody Figurine. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears gold) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Kingdoms of Clay (5/5). (No stars) Kingdoms of Clay (5/5) *Find out how Kai is getting on. (Available after unlocking Kingdoms of Clay; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Cleopatra's Warship. (Prerequisite: Kai interrogated; Clue: Locked Jar) *Examine Locked Jar. (Result: Open Jar) *Analyze Open Jar. (06:00:00) *Convince Octavian to stop his assault on Egypt. (Available after unlocking Kingdoms of Clay) *Investigate Lower Deck. (Prerequisite: Octavian interrogated; Clue: Stack of Parchment) *Examine Stack of Parchment. (Result: Greek Divination Parchment) *Analyze Greek Divination Parchment. (09:00:00) *Ask Euterpe how to fake an omen. (Prerequisite: Greek Divination Parchment analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Destroyed Palace. (Prerequisite: Euterpe interrogated; Clue: Ravens) *Dupe Octavian with a fake omen. (Prerequisite: Destroyed Palace investigated; Reward: Centurion Cape) *Speak to Nebet about her future. (All tasks before must be done first) *Move on to a new crime (in The 1960s)! (1 star) Trivia *The case title might be based on Jennie Livingston's American documentary film, Paris Is Burning. *This is one of only three cases in Travel in Time where all suspects have appeared previously, along with The Wrath of Khan and Time's Up. *This is one of the cases in which more than one suspect is arrested. *This case, along with Death as Old as Time, are the only two cases of the entire game where every suspect has a name with only one word. *In Chapter 2, Greek god of thunder Zeus is mentioned. *In the "War Room" crime scene, a bust of Nefertiti can be seen. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Travel in Time Category:Ancient Times